


Cramps, Tea, and Cuddles

by bluebirdishere



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Author is trans, Fluff, Jon being a good boyfriend, M/M, Periods, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdishere/pseuds/bluebirdishere
Summary: Periods are the worst, but having a good boyfriend makes them suck a little bit less
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Cramps, Tea, and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> It's projecting onto Martin Blackwood hours, y'all
> 
> General tw for menstruation/periods

Martin groaned as his innards twisted themselves around for what felt like the twentieth time that morning.

Periods were the _worst_. The dysphoria they gave him was bad enough, he didn’t need all the physical symptoms that came with them too.

He reluctantly pulled the blankets away and stood up… only to instantly regret it as the cramps in his stomach intensified. He winced, waiting for the sensation to recede before carefully heading over to the bathroom. Once he was finished, he retreated back to his bed, nearly-empty ibuprofen bottle in hand. He popped a couple of pills and set the bottle down on his nightstand with a sigh. With any luck, the pills would kick in soon and he’d be able to go to sleep.

Unfortunately, judging by the soft _bzzzt_ of his phone, fate had other plans for Martin. He picked the offending item up and looked at the screen, where a single text was waiting for him.

**Jon** : What time do you want to meet at the museum?

The museum…? _Oh. Right._ Right, he and Jon had been planning to go to the natural science museum today. So much for that. Martin hated the idea of having to cancel the date, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle walking around for several hours, especially considering the museum was bound to be crowded.

**Martin** : Sorry, but would it be alright if we rescheduled? I’m not really feeling up to doing anything today :(

He could already feel the guilt settling in his chest. He just hoped Jon wouldn’t be too upset. After a few seconds, his phone buzzed again, and he took a deep breath before glancing at the screen.

**Jon** : What’s wrong? Did something happen?

 **Jon** : Do you need me to come over?

Huh. Martin had expected Jon to be disappointed, sure, and maybe a bit irritated, but he hadn’t expected him to sound so _worried_. He rushed to type out a response.

**Martin** : Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry! It’s just… that time of the month, you know?

**Jon** : Oh.

**Martin** : Yeah :/

 **Martin** : I mean I’m used to it, so it’s really not that big a deal?? I just don’t have the energy to really do anything today, I’m afraid

**Jon** : You don’t need to apologize, it’s hardly your fault

**Martin** : Yeah but I still feel bad :(

Several seconds passed as Martin watched the typing bubbles appear, disappear, and appear again. Finally, after what felt like ages, Jon texted back.

**Jon** : Would you feel better if I came over there?

Martin thought about the question. He normally didn’t like spending a lot of time around others whilst on his period, but… maybe it would be okay if it was just Jon.

**Martin** : Actually yeah, I think I would :)

**Jon** : In that case, I’ll be over shortly.

 **Jon** : Do you need me to pick up anything while I’m out?

He almost said no before remembering the pill bottle on his nightstand was nearly depleted. The walk to the pharmacy wasn’t far, but he didn’t fancy the idea of getting properly dressed and heading all the way over there.

**Martin** : If you could grab some more ibuprofen, that would be great

 **Martin** : Just let me know how much it costs and I’ll pay you back

**Jon** : Don’t be ridiculous, I’m perfectly happy to spend money on my boyfriend.

 **Jon** : Now get some rest, I’ll be there soon.

Martin rolled his eyes fondly as he read the texts. He’d been tempted to argue further, insist that he really didn’t mind paying for the meds, but trying to out-stubborn Jonathan Sims took more energy than he had at the moment. Besides, it was sort of cute that Jon was determined to do something sweet for his boyfriend. And if Jon was going to do something sweet for Martin, the least Martin could do was be sweet in return. Jon might not have been willing to take Martin’s money, but there was no way he’d turn down a cup of tea.

Ignoring his abdomen’s complaints, Martin made his way over to the kitchen and began preparing the tea. He’d almost finished when a knock on the door grabbed his attention. He set the kettle on the counter and went to open the door, where he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend carrying a heavy-looking shopping bag in each hand.

“Good lord Jon, how much ibuprofen did you _buy_?” he asked, incredulous.

“Hello to you too,” Jon replied dryly. He moved past Martin and went to set the bags on the counter. Before Martin could say anything else, Jon quickly began pulling his purchases out of the bag, speaking in a rapid-fire voice as he went.

“Now, I wasn’t sure what kind of ibuprofen you wanted, so I got a few different varieties, just to be safe. I also got a hot-water bottle, they’re supposed to help with cramps, I think. And those crisps you like were on sale, so of course I grabbed some, and some more tea in case you-“ Jon paused, the expression on his face morphing into one of concern as he turned to face his partner. “Martin?”

Tears were welling up in Martin’s eyes. They’d only been dating a couple months, the only proper relationship Martin had ever had, and he wasn’t used to being so _cared_ for. A sudden burst of affection rose up in his chest, threatening to overwhelm him.

“I- I’m sorry,” Jon stammered. “Was this too much? Should I have-“

Martin brought up a hand to wipe at his eyes. “N-no, it’s just… come here?” he asked, opening his arms out for a hug.

Jon carefully walked over and Martin wrapped his arms around the shorter man, resting his chin on top of Jon’s head. After a couple of seconds, Jon wrapped his arms around Martin’s torso and laid his head against Martin’s chest.

Martin took a deep breath before speaking. “I won’t lie, it kind of is a lot, but in a good way, you know? This was really sweet of you, Jon.”

Jon huffed. “Yes, well, don’t tell anyone, I _do_ have a reputation to maintain.”

That got a laugh out of Martin, and Jon smiled as he felt his boyfriend’s chest rumble.

“Now, go lie down. I’ll take care of everything in here,” he said, reaching up to give Martin a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright,” Martin replied as he reluctantly took his arms back. He walked over to the living room couch and grabbed the blanket that lay folded across the back. “I was making tea just before you arrived. It’s on the counter.”

Jon raised an eyebrow at him and moved to grab the kettle. “Didn’t I specifically tell you to rest?” he asked, half-jokingly.

“You did,” Martin confirmed, lying on the couch. “But you were doing me a huge favor picking up the ibuprofen. I wanted to do something nice for you in return.”

Jon gave him a small smile before clearing his throat. “Speaking of ibuprofen, do you need any right now? Or the hot-water bottle?”

Martin shook his head. “I took some before you texted me earlier, so I should be fine for a bit. Come lay down with me?”

“Of course.” Jon brought the mugs, one in each hand, over to the coffee table and set them down. He moved to the couch and carefully climbed on, positioning himself so that his head was laying on Martin’s chest. Once they were both situated, Martin pulled the blanket on top of them, enveloping the pair in warmth. He wrapped his arms around Jon, yawning as he did so. Jon let out a fond chuckle.

“Go to sleep, love. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Alright,” Martin murmured, and closed his eyes. Periods were still the worst, but having Jon there made them just a little more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
